Screams In The Night
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Directly follows the Lauren/Amy bathroom scene in Just Say No 1x11 : They were hurting, tortured screams that kept her up every night...except one. Slight Ricky/Amy. R&R.


Hi again. I tried my hand at Amy's POV for this one, so I hope it came out okay. Hope you like and please review.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Secret Life Of The American Teenager. If I did, I'd give them a storyline that didn't involve sex.

**Note:** Within the next week (hopefully), I will be posting a SLOTAT/Firefly crossover. It will be available over in the crossover section for those of you that are interested. I hope you take a look. Those that aren't familiar with Firefly should be able to understand the fic regardless.

**Note About The Fic:** This takes place directly after the scene between Lauren and Amy in the bathroom during Just Say No (1x11).

Screams In The Night  
One-Shot

Ricky hadn't had many friends at band camp.

He'd been friendly with some of the other kids, the other drummers, but Amy knew he never talked to any of them after it was over. She doubted he even remembered their names.

She leaned against the wall as Lauren left, fingers brushing against her lips as she pressed her moist eyes shut. It was all a lie. She'd known he was hiding something, even way back then, but never something like this.

No one ever mentioned it, never brought up that for eight weeks straight, the camp would be woken up by screaming. The first night it happened, she remembered springing up in bed, completely terrified and her mind running wild with horror stories of ax murders coming to kill them.

_"Go back to sleep," Carry mumbled from the top bunk of their cabin as she pulled a pillow over her head, "It's just Ricky. Happened all last summer too."_

_The guy she was talking to earlier? That didn't make sense. He'd looked happy, if not amused that her noticing him had made her mess up formation. It was a humiliating way to start her first day at camp._

_"Nightmares," Lori said from the other bunk bed. Their fourth bed was empty. "Least that's what his bunkmates say."_

It happened the next night and the night after that. It never stopped. She'd never let it show when they met up, smiling and talking like they always did. He never let on that he knew the entire camp would hear him at night, and he never looked ashamed. He just kept smiling.

She never understood it.

She'd wanted to ask him about it that night. She'd been ready, words halfway up her throat while they were eating burgers in the empty mess hall, but they got stuck and she'd spent the night talking about her family and everything other than his nightmares. Then the sex and...She'd never asked. They fell asleep, curled up on the lumpy couch with a threadbare sheet over them.

When she'd woken up the next morning, she'd been scared out of her mind, trying to figure out what had happened and what she'd just done. She'd gotten dressed as quietly as she could and slipped out as the sun was rising. Her bunkmates had never even realized she hadn't slept there that night, never questioned why she was still wearing her dress from the night before.

She hadn't realized it until they'd mentioned that Ricky's screaming hadn't woken them up; he hadn't had a nightmare.

He'd slept through the night.

The thought had made her smile a bit, but she'd never brought it up to him and avoided him for the last month of camp. She'd bit her tongue when his screaming woke her up the next night.

_"Maybe they knew from the beginning that the guy that got you pregnant has issues because he was sexually abused as a child."_

Lauren's words were echoing in her head, unrelenting as they finally explained those sleepless nights.

_"...because he was sexually abused as a child."_

The thought made her sick and she rushed into a stall as her stomach heaved. Her chest hurt and she curled up on the floor, hands on her stomach as if in an effort to protect her baby from the truth.

All those nights of waking up to those hurting, tortured screams...they finally made sense.

She wished she didn't know.

She wished she didn't know what was hiding behind all those smiles. They were fake and now that she knew, she could see the lie in every grin.

A tear slipped past her cheek and for a second, she wasn't sure if it was her or this baby crying for him.

After another moment, she knew it was both of them.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
